


My heart beats for you

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, So many more tags, Supernatural Elements, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Broken dreams and memories that never quite show what she's searching for. A girl of sixteen who has had a seemingly normal upbringing discovers all is not as it should be and finds her life is far more than ordinary.





	1. Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Wanted to get another story out. Just something I've been playing with and putting it out to see how it goes. Still writing for my other stories and be getting chapters out for them. So no worries on that front. As always please let me know what you think. I do love reading your comments.

"Did you enjoy the birthday party sweety?" My Dad asks me as we drive away from the stupid house.

"I'm not a kid Dad! I'm sixteen." I huff and turn my head away to look out the passenger window.

I hear him sigh, "Melissa honey. Did something happen?"

"... What always happens... They're mean ass's to me. I don't like them... I don't get why they do it. What have I done to them to hate me so much..." I whisper.

Dad slows at some traffic lights and turns to me, "Was it the ones from last time? I didn't think they were going to be there..." I just shrug still not really looking at him, "...What about Angie? I thought she was your friend? She asked you to go."

I feel my eyes start to sting as I bite my bottom lip and don't answer. Dad places his hand on my shoulder, "Mel?" He says softly.

"... She was never my friend, I hate her. She laughed and teased me with the others. I only ever feel pain with anyone else. I'm so alone Dad. Why can't I find any, anyone who understands me and doesn't wa-want to hurt me... I feel there's someone who I'm supposed to be with but I can't find them... I don't want to go with them people again... I hhate them all... I d-don't, I pple-please Dad I..."

I start to sob and Dad pulls me into a tight hug, "Shh shh it's ok baby, it's ok. I'm sorry..." He pulls back and looks at me and sounds like he knows something I don't, "...There is someone out there who cares for and loves you with everything they have and will do anything to make sure you never have to feel pain. You just have to be patient and hold on for them and they'll come to you, I promise..."

I give him a weird look at what he said, "What, who?! I don't, don't understand."

He just smiles at me and wipes my tears away, "You will and you'll never be alone..." I'm so confused right now from what he is saying, "...And you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. We only wanted you to make some friends and to not be alone..." Dad pulls back to his seat with a soft smile and voice as he starts to drive down the road, "...We won't make you see them anymore ok baby girl ok?"

"... But Mom sh... she will ma..." I start.

Dad cuts me off though, "... I'll speak to Mom. She only wanted you happy Mel. But she doesn't want you upset, so Mom will be fine. So what do you say we get some sugary goodness?"

I give him a small smile and reply a little choked, "O-ok... Thank you... I love you Dad..."

"I love you too honey."

I settle down a little more but still feel so confused at what Dad was saying to me. I don't know what to think because he was saying almost what I had thought for so many years. That there is someone out there and they love me but I can't find them, but I know I have to though...

It's not long after that we arrive at the big store. Dad turns to me with a goofy grin, "Mmm I'm gonna get me some of those squidgy little gummi's and maybe get your Mom some of those creme caramels she likes. But the little bears first..."

I snort a laugh at him, "You're such a goober."

He gasps as we get out the car, "Young lady that is no way to speak about your Mother..." We start walking towards the store front, "...But yeah I agree she is a bit of a goof isn't she..." We both chuckle as he then whispers to me, "...Shh don't tell her I said that though. Because she might trade me in for a younger more energetic hip model." And proceeds to laugh.

I look at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

He stops laughing and clears his throat as we are about to go in the store, "Oh erm well... like a car when it's old and worn out you change it."

I knit my eyebrows together confused, "But you are already old."

Dad looks at me for a few seconds then just bursts out laughing, "hahaha... Yes Mel that I am. Don't ever grow up and never change."

"Grown ups are weird." I say still confused.

"Yeah I suppose we are."

We enter the store and Dad looks to me and grins, "Race ya..." Then he runs off.

It takes me a second before I realize what happened then I run after him.

When I get to him he is bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily and pants out as he stands up, "Uh... I... woow... uh win..." He takes a deep breath and continues with his hands on his hips, "...I am Wallace, Stephen Wallace... No one can beat me."

I cross my arms and grumble, "Cheater! You cheated."

He chuckles at me and teases, "Oh don't pout Melissa. It's not your fault you can't compete with the magnificence that is Stephen the mad and bad Wallace." Then chuckles to himself.

I roll my eyes at him and move over to all the sweets saying, "Dork more like." But I can't help a small laugh escaping at him.

As I start picking up some goodies Dad says, "Only a couple of things sweety or your Mom will kick my butt."

"But Daaaad..." I whine.

He chuckles shaking his head, "Ok ok. Just don't tell your Mom and we will hide some so she doesn't find them."

"Yes." I excitedly say with a fist pump in the air.

We both start to gather up as much candy as we can and giggling as we do. Once we have as much as we can carry Dad begins to move towards the counter and I follow along behind him grinning happily at the huge hoard I have in my arms.

Dad pays for all our goodies then picks up the bags and we make our way out of the store and back into the large parking lot. As we are walking back to the car I think it seems a lot darker than when we first got here and there is only our car here now. But maybe it was like this before and I was just to excited about getting my sweets to notice.

I see Dad looking around a little then turns to me and takes my hand, "Come on Mel we should hurry. Your Mom will be wondering where we are." And he speeds up his walking practically running and dragging me along with him.

It makes me feel a little scared and ask, "Dad what's going on? I don't like it."

We get to the car as he turns to me and with what looks like a fake smile, "There's nothing to wor..." But he gets cut off.

"Mr Price or is it Wallace now? I can never keep up these days. It is however fortunate we would find you here." I hear a man with a really deep and kinda scratchy voice say.

I jump a little in surprise as my Dad moves to stand in front of me still holding my hand. I peer round him a little to see this tall hooded man and four others just behind him.

The man looks to me and his eyes are almost glowing and he smiles, but it's not nice, it makes me feel almost dirty as he says, "Well this must be your little girl. Chloe isn't it William? That is a very pleasing turn of events."

I don't know why but it makes me have a sick feeling in my stomach and why is he calling Dad William Price and me Chloe I think to myself as Dad grips my hand tighter.

I tug on Dad's hand and say quietly, "Dad I want to go home."

He looks down at me, "It's ok baby girl. We will go soon. You go and get in the car ok."

I shake my head, "No I want to go now. Please Daddy?"

Dad goes to say something but the man says with a chuckle, "I think it is best if your daughter stays where she is. We don't want anything to happen to her do we."

"Leave Chloe out of this Dracks. She has nothing to do with this." Dad growls and I have never heard him like this before and I can feel my heart start to race.

"SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!" The man suddenly booms and my heart is now pounding so fiercely it hurts.

"You can take me and do whatever you want. Just please leave my baby out of this. Please." Dad pleads.

"You know I can't do that William. My masters will not allow it. This is how it has to be, how it has always been." The man says and nods his head to the other men and they start to move forward.

Dad looks down to me shouts, "Chloe run!" And then pulls out... OH MY GOD A GUN!!! From the back of his jeans and points it towards the men.

I can't move from my position then suddenly shriek and cover my ears when the loudest bang goes off, then again and again. And see Dad firing at the men that are right in front of us now. But they don't fall down like on TV they only flinch and then grab my Dad and yank the gun from him.

I am just frozen in place as Dad struggles against the men but then they do something to him and he falls to his knees then onto his back.

He looks to me and groans, "Chloe run. Find, f-feel for Max..." But I can't do anything and don't know what is happening as I see red start to appear on my Dad's top.

"...Daddy..." I choke as one of the men go to grab me.

But all of a sudden I hear someone shout, "DRACKS!" And it sounds like a girl I think to myself as all the men turn around to the voice.

They all start to make a hissing and growling sound as the new person growls back with, "You shouldn't have come here. I warned you to stay away from her. I'm gonna kill everyone of you for this!!"

"MAXINE!!" The one who seems to be in charge shouts.

"Don't worry I'll put your dogs down quickly. Just like all your packs I just shredded. But you, you I am going to take great pleasure in making you suffer."

The four men start charging towards this person and I hear a few loud bangs go off again making me jump, yelp and crouch down and shake with fear.

They surround the girl and then they start swinging there arms and kicking there legs but the girl is almost a blur as she blocks them. Then I see her just disappear into what looks like a swarm of bats and mist and surround one of the men. I can hear him screaming and it looks like it's eating him. I watch the swarm move to another one and then suddenly flings him to the side and then traps another. He ends up flying through the air and lands just in front of me but they both stagger to their feet and stumble forward again.

I see someone just jump really high and do this spin flip thing in the air and land behind the men and it's the girl. She reaches behind for something on her back and pulls out what looks like two swords.

"Excuse me boys but you seem to have lost something." The girl says and the men turn around to her with a growl.

Two of the men move to her as one points a gun and just fires at her but she doesn't even flinch, like the bullets are not hitting her. She ducks and moves to avoid a few swings by the two other men. And then in one sort of spin move with her arms in different directions she slices the men's heads off, just clean off their shoulders. They both drop to their knees and just, it's like they turn into fire or glow, I don't know and then turn into what looks like ash.

While this happens and she fights the last man, I notice the boss man thing who has just been watching this, drop his hand down to his side and he has a curved sword in it. He starts to move towards the girl who has her back to him.

I don't know what comes over me but I just run up to the man and kick him between the legs from behind, making him let out a growl and whirl around to face me.

I drop to the floor on my butt and scramble backwards as he starts to move forward to me and I can see his eyes are just so bright and glowing red too. He gives me this repulsive toothy smile and he has these fang type things I notice as I'm pressed up against the car. What the hell are these things, are they vampires but that would crazy wouldn't it.

I turn my head to the side and shut my eyes tight as he starts saying, "Haha you are a brave little one aren't you Chloe. But I'm afraid your tiARGHHH..." He suddenly screams out.

I open my eyes and turn my head back to him to see a sword slicing up his middle and stops just below his neck and he drops to his knees. He is whimpering and choking as blood and stuff start to pour out of him.

The girl is standing just behind him and leans down to growl, "I told you I would kill you and the last thing you will ever see is your failure."

The man whimpers when the girl twists the sword and chokes out with blood, "You ugh... you can't st-stop... ARGHH US... She will be ugh ours... Her power wi-will b, b, be ours... you won't uuhhh w-w-w... win..."

"I will NEVER let you take her. She will live on while you turn to ash." The girl hisses and then slices up the mans neck and head.

His body does the same as the other men's and is now just a pile of ash in front of me.

I am in total shock and I know I am staring wide eyed at this girl who is just staring at the ash pile with gritted teeth.

My foot slips forward on the ground and the girls head quickly whips up to me and her eyes are glowing too. It makes me go stiff but she suddenly smiles at me and it's not like when the man done it, it's a kind smile and I don't feel frightened, I feel safe.

"Don't be scared..." She says in a soft voice as she kneels down in front of me, "...Your name is Chl-Melissa isn't it? I'm Max. Are you hurt?"

I nod, "N-no... I, I mean yes Melissa, me I'm Melissa I think..."

Max chuckles a little at me but I don't really mind, it makes me feel funny and I smile back as she says, "You were very brave Melissa. Hmm, are you sure you're not a superhero?"

She grins at me and I can't help grinning back feeling a funny swirling in my stomach like when I would go on a ride at the fairground. I open my mouth to say something back but then I hear my Dad groan.

I quickly move and kneel down to him, "Dad. Daddy you're ok..." I take his hand as I start to cry and see Max kneel the other side of him, "...I w-was really scared but, but Max said I was brave... like a a super, superhe-hero."

Dad gives me a smile but he then pulls a face and groans again with a cough and his teeth are all red with what looks like blood.

I feel my bottom lip tremble and my eyes well up with more tears as Max says, "I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough Will. I tried but there were quite a few of them and I lost your scent and couldn't find you quick enough... I'm sorry..."

I see Max lower her head as Dad replies, "M-Max... Max it's ok... It's ok. You got hhere and s-saved my baby..." He looks to me with a smile, "...Just li-like you always do..."

"Dad... Dad what are you..." I ask choked and can't finish.

"Im mmm... ugh I'm sorry Chlo... It's, I'm going to..."

"NO..." I cut in with a shout, "...No you can't. You can't, I won't let you..."

"Chloe honey. There's no-nothing..." Dad cuts me off.

But I won't accept this, "Yes there is, there has to be..." I look at Max and think over what I have seen tonight and I blurt out, "...You can. Max you, you're a a vampire one of them aren't you or whatever they are. I've read books about it... You can save him. Save my Dad... Please Max please..." I see her eyes widen at my freaking out plea.

Max turns her head to the side and bites her bottom lip then says really quietly like she is scared, "You don't know what you are asking me Chloe..." And there it is again. Why do they keep calling me Chloe. But it doesn't feel wrong, it feels right.

"I do I do. I'm asking you to save my Dad. Please." I plead with her.

Dad squeezes my hand, "Chloe baby... you, you can't ask t-that..." He starts and I knit my eyebrows together in confusion and frustration, "...I won't be, ugh... the, the same and I, I won't be able to see you... f-for a very long time... maybe, maybe never."

"What! Of course you will. You'll be like Max... And alive, with me still." I whisper at the end.

Dad sighs, "... I won't be ba-baby... It's no..."

"I don't care. You can't die... You just can't." I say in anger.

"Chloe..." My Dad starts to say.

But Max cuts in with a quiet voice, "I'll do it..."

"Max!" Dad turns to her.

But I screech out cutting him off, "Yes Max, please please."

"Will I want to do it for you, all of you. It needs to be now though. I can feel you only have a few minutes left. They poisoned the blade. But you need to understand what might happ..."

"I know Max, I know..." Dad cuts in, "...You'll keep her safe. Protect her won't you?"

"Of course I will... With my life... I won't ever let anyone hurt her. I promise."

"Ok ok... argh, ugh... help me up."

"You're gonna do it Max?" I ask as she lifts Dad into a seated position.

She doesn't look at me and just says, "Yes."

I look down feeling a little guilty because she seems sad and a bit angry but I am also so happy that I get my Dad to still be alive.

"Thank you Max." I say quietly.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Dad." I reply and hug him tight but quickly pull back when he groans.

"Are you ready William?" Max asks.

He nods, "Yeah Max... Make her forget please. Like the oth, oth-other... She can't..."

Max gives him a weird look but nods then says to me, "You will want to turn away for this Chloe."

"No! I'm not leaving him." I reply instantly.

Max sighs heavily, "Jesus! You're still as stubborn as ever."

I look at her curiously when she says that and it's like I know her or I have seen her before. I don't know, but she seems so familiar to me somehow. Like when she calls me Chloe, it's soothing to hear her say it.

"Whatever happens Chloe don't interfere and do as I say. Ok?" Max says seriously.

I nod, "Yeah sure, of course Max."

She gives me a small smile and it gives me a warm feeling and I smile back as she turns her attention to Dad and says in this soft calm and weirdly hypnotic voice.

"Relax William. You know what is going to happen. So just relax and I will take care of everything for you."

He nods slowly and I look to Max as she tilts his head to the side and see her eyes start to glow again, but they are darker than before as she leans down to his neck. But I can't see what is happening though because her head is in the way.

I see Dad raise his arm and grip Max's jacket tight in his fist as he lets out a slight whimper and groaning sound. I'm kinda frozen as I watch this and I don't know what to even feel and I asked for this, begged for it. I keep asking myself why this doesn't feel wrong to me and why am I not freaking the hell out right now.

I suddenly see Dad's arm drop from Max and his chest is barely rising to breathe anymore. I want to say or do something but I know I can't and I said I wouldn't interfere with anything.

Max pulls back from Dad a few seconds later and I can see her eyes are black. There is some of what must be blood run down her lip before she licks it up with a look I don't know how to describe. It makes me cringe a little and feel a bit sick. But I have to keep telling myself I wanted this and it's worth it if Dad is alive.

I watch as Max pulls her sleeve up and brings her wrist to her mouth and then slits it open with one of her teeth and clenches her fist. I can see some blood already begin to ooze out as she brings her wrist to Dad's mouth and she opens it a little.

"What are you doing?" It just slips out in a whisper.

Max doesn't look away from him, "He needs to feed now from me to change..." She pauses with a slight hiss as I see Dad grab her arm and hold it in place, "...I take his life to near death and mix a toxin that's in my blood with his and take his blood. Then he takes from me to die and be born again."

I knit my eyebrows together and just stare at her for a few moments because this is all so wrong but also at the same time it doesn't feel wrong, I don't know, it feels almost familiar, normal.

I see Max sway a little then place her hand on the car to steady herself. A little longer of this I notice Dad's arms drop and he goes limp and falls back against the car with his eyes closed.

"... Dad... Dad... wake up Da-Daddy please..." I start pleading and shake him.

I don't think he is breathing because his chest doesn't move and he feels cold I notice when I place my hand on his cheek and it makes me feel sick knowing he is, is...

I look to Max and see she is slumped against the car with her head down. I move in front of her and quietly say, "M-Max Max... Please don't you do this to..." I pause for a second because I could swear I have said this before or done this to Max or someone I don't know and it is really frustrating. Like it's there, I can see it, but I can't. What is that word... Da da... Da ja vu... Ugh this is really irritating.

I place my hand on Max's shoulder and shake her a little, "Max... please wake up... don't leave me, please..."

She moves her arm and places her hand on mine and squeezes. It makes me have that funny feeling again when she does that and I squeeze her shoulder in return.

"Mmm it's ok Chlo. I'm not going anywhere... I just ugh, need a sec. The poison was strong and his a greedy shit..." She looks to Dad when she says that last bit then looks back to me, "...Are you ok?"

I look at Dad and shake my head feeling some tears fall down my cheeks. Max pulls me to her and onto her lap as she wraps her arms around me. I can't help sobbing into the crook of her neck and grip tightly onto her jacket.

"Shh, it'll be alright Chlo..." Max starts saying as she runs her hand over my back and it makes me feel really safe being in her arms.

But I can't stop the horrible feeling of what has happened, "But Dad. His... his de..."

She squeezes me tighter as she cut me off, "His gonna be ok. Will, your Dad, he is um... changing and that takes time for his body to accommodate and adjust to this."

"So he, he will be ok... and come back t-to me and, and come home?"

Max doesn't say anything at first and I feel her hand stop on my back. I feel more tears as I say, "His... his not coming back... with m-me is he?"

Max sighs and says kinda sadly, "I don't know Chlo I'm sorry. Some people don't always return to how they were and become erm... lets just say something else..." She places her hand under my chin and lifts my head up and looks into my eyes, "...But I promise you I will do everything I can to bring him back and bring him home for you."

I nod my head sadly and she gives me a small smile. I lay my head back down on Max and feel her start to stroke through my hair with her fingers. I take a deep shuddery breath and feel all weird and tingly, but it's calming and I don't feel alone.

We stay like this a little longer and even after everything that has happened tonight I don't feel completely lost and sad. I feel this strange feeling of safety and familiarity.

While I trace my finger over Max's jacket I ask, "Max do we know each other? Because I feel like I know you."

I feel her go stiff and she doesn't answer me right away but when she does she just asks, "What erm, makes you say that?"

"I don't know. You just feel safe and it's like we have done this before or I've seen you and you keep me safe, protect me... ugh I don't know how to explain it. It's like I can nearly see it but if I try to think about it, it just disappears and I can't find it anymore..." I trail off with a shrug.

I feel Max shift a little under me then hear her let out a heavy sigh, "I know what you are saying Chlo. But I don't know what to tell you. Maybe, maybe you have seen me in passing or I just have one of those faces."

I lift my head and narrow my eyes at her, "That's not an answer Max and it's so much more than that. I should be freaking out and scared but I'm not and it feels right when you call me Chloe. And this..." I wave my hand around, "...It feels almost normal, like I've seen these things before and I know it shouldn't. You shouldn't, but you do."

Max turns her head to the side and shrugs as she says, "I don't know what you want me to say Chloe it..."

"Tell me the truth!!" I cut her off with anger in my voice.

She looks back to me biting her bottom lip then after a moment she says, "I, I can't Chlo please. It's for your own safety... I will tell you I promise. Just not today." And she sounds really sad and also a little scared.

But I can't help huffing and cross my arms as I grumble, "Fine. Don't tell me then and keep your secrets. But I know I'm right."

"... I, I'm sorry Chloe. I really am, but I need to keep you safe, protect you. And I know that sucks like a bitch for you and it must piss you off that you won't remember any of this. I would never do anything to hurt you... but right now I need you to trust me. Please Chlo." Max sounded so sad when she was saying all that and I have to look away because she seems like she might cry, her eyes are really teary.

I don't answer right away and just go over everything that has been said and then look over to my Dad, at his lifeless body. And it's not fair it's complete bullshit I think to myself as I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

But I suddenly remember something that Max said and what Dad said before, before he was taken, changed. I don't know what to call it.

I don't look at her but in a quiet voice, "You're going to make me forget aren't you? That's what Dad was meaning when he said 'make her forget'... I don't want to forget..." When I finish I stand up and turn away with my head down and wrap my arms around myself.

As I sob quietly I feel Max place her hand on my arm and turn me around, "... I'm sorry... I'll bring him back to you."

I don't know why but I take her hand and look into her eyes as I ask, "What about you?"

Max places her other hand on my cheek and replies with a sad smile, "I will always be with you no matter what. We are forever connected you and I and I'll never be faraway... I always come back to you..."

I have this overwhelming urge to kiss her like I've seen people do on the telly. Which is so weird and not right because I don't know her, well I might but I have never wanted to kiss someone before and not to mention she is a girl...

While I am freaking myself out with my not normal thoughts I all of a sudden realize I am hugging Max and she is rubbing my back as she says, "Are... are you ready?" And I could hear a quiver in her throat.

I shake my head and hold her tighter, "... No..... but I know I have to and I know you'll bring Dad back and..." I pause to take a shuddery breath, "...And you'll come back to me Max. I miss you..." Again I have no idea why I said or actually needed to say that but I had to and it felt right.

"Always... And I miss you too Chloe..." Max replies quietly.

The last thing I feel is a stinging sensation on my neck, then I feel nothing, like a numbness all over. And the last thing I hear is, "I'll always love you Chloe..." Then darkness takes over...


	2. Always with you

I hang my head and grip the steering wheel tight in my hands as I try to gather myself. I can't believe I fucked it all up, I failed him, I failed William. I was to fucking slow... And now he is dead, laying in one of my cells and chained up in a cellar in the middle of nowhere. And I don't know what he will become...

I let out a growl and bang my head on the steering wheel. I turn my head to the side and look at the Price residence with a heavy heart, if I actually had one that is. Well I guess I do I just can't feel it beating, I never have felt it beating so I've never had the sensation of it. But I know what it sounds and feels like through others, through the only one I want to hear it from and hate every time I hear it stop. It's the only heart that sounds like a soft crash of the waves against the rocks lining the ocean. The only one that soothes, calms and makes me feel human and feel really alive. It's the only heart I hear that doesn't make me hunger and crave, like gnawing insects and acid clawing under my skin and begging me to sate the calling lust of the hunt, to satisfy the hunger and drink of the sweet nectar inside...

I shake my head to get out of that train of thought, feeling so hungry and listen instead to the sound that settles me. I look to the backseat of the car and smile sadly at the sleeping form of Chloe.

I sigh heavily and turn forward knowing I can't put this off any longer. So I jump out the car and open the back door. I carefully slide one arm around her and the other under her legs. I lift her out of the car and make my way to the front door.

I tap the door with my foot and wait a couple of seconds before I hear mumbling from the other side, then the door opens, "Stephen. How many times are... you... Max! Oh my God Chloe!!"

"Joyce..." I say quietly as she stands wide eyed with a face of complete shock and worry, "...She's fine Joyce. I promise..."

She shakes her head a little and takes a breath before she stands to the side and ushers me in, "Max come in quick. What's going on, what's happened?"

I walk into the living room and carefully lay Chloe down on the couch. I kneel down next to her and gently move some of her long blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry Chlo... I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. But I promise I'll do everything to bring him back to you..." I whisper to her and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"Max..." I suddenly hear Joyce call my name.

I stand up and look to her and see the worry on her face as she lets out a slight gasp, "Max you are covered in blood and are those bullet holes all over you... Wait where's William Max? Where is he?"

I hang my head down and feel my eyes become wet, "I got there to late... I'm sorry Joyce, I'm so sorry..."

"Max what happened?" She cuts me off as she places her hand on my shoulder.

"I was keeping watch like normal and waiting for Chloe to come out from the party she was at. I saw Will turn up in his car and then a couple of minutes later Chloe came out and got in the car. They started down the road so I followed on foot through the fields but that's when I caught the scent of the others... I didn't have time to warn William, there was just so many of them. So I had to stay and fight, to keep them away, try to slow them down and give Will and Chloe enough time to get more distance... But there was just so many of them..."

Joyce pulls me into a hug, "Hey hey. Shh Max... It's alright honey..."

She hugs me a little longer and tries to calm me down before she asks, "Can you tell me what happened next?"

I nod and pull away from the hug, "Well after the fight I started down the road but it was so hard because I couldn't catch their scent. They gained more distance than I thought they would. I tried William's phone but it just kept saying it was unavailable or not connecting. So I headed back this way but there was nothing and no sign of them. I stopped and thought of the other times when Chloe would go to a party and she was always sad after and Will would try to cheer her up and take her to get candy. So I began towards the big outlet store and that's when I caught their scent again. But I caught another scent too... Dracks..."

"Dracks, fuckin' Dracks..."Joyce mutters bitterly and sits down on a chair.

I look to her a little surprised because she never usually swears. I shake it off though and continue, "Yeah him. So I went as fast as I could but by the time I got there they had already struck him. He was still alive, I could feel his heart but he was getting weaker. I took Drack's guard dogs down quickly and..." I smile a little and look over to Chloe, "...Well Chlo actually kicked Dracks in the nuts making him howl in pain. She is still always a fighter."

Joyce lets out a small chuckle as she looks to her, "Yeah she certainly is... And good I'm glad she got to give him a little pain for all he has caused her."

"Yeah I could sense she enjoyed it."

Joyce smiles to me but then she gets a more serious look as she asks, "Max please tell me you took him down?"

"I took him down Joyce. He died in pain and knowing he failed. His gone now."

"Good I wish I could have seen it. Death is almost to good for him. But at least he will never bother us again. Thank you Max."

"Of course Joyce. I just wish I could do more..."

"Max you do so much for us, more than enough and for so long you have kept us safe. Kept my baby safe for so many many years and through every lifetime you kept her alive. Your parents would be so proud of you Max."

"Yeah maybe... But if they were still here they would have been able to stop it..." I trail off with a shrug.

We sit in silence for a few moments before I decide I have to tell her the rest, "Joyce I... Ugh, there is more... I need to tell you something else."

"Max you can tell me anything. You know this. You're part of this family too."

I smile a little to her, "Thanks Joyce. Will and yourself have been like parents to me for so long and I'm immensely grateful for that..." I take a second before I continue, "...Right ok. The ones that got to William they ugh... Had a poisoned blade..." I glance at her to see if she is ok for me to carry on and she just nods, "...I don't know what it was. I've never smelt it's kind before. I think that's why he couldn't fight it... But um anyway. Chloe obviously saw everything that went on and all she knew was her Dad was about to die. She was so so upset Joyce and angry. She couldn't accept it and she um, kinda of pleaded with me to, to..."

"You turned him didn't you Max?" Joyce interrupts but I can't really gauge her tone, it's just level and her heart and everything is normal.

I avert my eyes, "I did. I'm sorry Joyce. I couldn't say no to her. She was crying and so confused, not understanding what or why this was happening... And if I'm honest I wanted to. I had a chance to keep Will with us and bring him back. I had to try Joyce, for you and for Chloe. I'm sorry..."

"You never can say no to Chloe Max..." I look to Joyce when she says that and she almost sounds amused, "...Ok so where is he now?"

"At my remote manor off the coast. Olivia is watching over him..." Joyce nods but I still don't know what she is thinking, "...Are you mad with me?"

"Max Caulfield. Are you worried about if I'm going to hate you now after you saved my baby and gave my William a chance to live again?"

"Well yeah. He might not be the same again."

"And he might come back to us the same man we love. Max I know you and I know how you feel about turning people. So I know you wouldn't have done this lightly and you will do what you can to help and look after him. So no Max I am not mad with you, I am proud of you."

"... Thank you Joyce." I whisper and place my head in my hands feeling a few tears start to fall.

"Oh hon..." Joyce says as she then envelopes me in a tight hug, "...You are to hard on yourself. You have been through so much and done nothing but keep us safe your whole life. We wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you and what your parents sacrificed for us. So do not ever doubt or think bad of yourself. We are lucky to have you as part of this family."

I wrap my arms around her and just quietly cry as Joyce rubs my back and tries to soothe me with words and comfort...

After a little longer I pull back from the hug and wipe my eyes, "We erm, should probably start to get your things together and get you ready to move on. I have all your paperwork and everything else is already in place."

"I guess it is time to leave and start anew again. It won't be long un..."

"Mmm... Max?" We both look over to Chloe when we hear her whimper.

"She's becoming a lot more resistant to me now, fighting it and remembering more. She really is so strong." I state with a small smile and kinda proud.

Joyce shakes her head with a chuckle, "That's the stubbornness in her and being completely defiant to someone telling her what she has to do..." I laugh a little myself because it's sorta true, "...I'll leave you both for a while and get started upstairs."

"Thanks Joyce."

She gives me a smile and leaves the room. I walk up to Chloe and kneel down beside her. I carefully take her hand in mine and go to say something but I see her eyes slowly open and then blink a few times before looking into mine.

She raises her hand to my face and moves some hair behind my ear with a smile then holds my cheek, "Hi..."

I smile myself, "Hey Chlo."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She averts her eyes for a moment then looks back and searches my eyes, "It's not time yet is it?" She says sadly.

"No it's not. You're a lot stronger now and becoming more resistant to me... And I, I... I'm sorry Chloe."

She squeezes my hand and strokes my cheek with her thumb, "Hey. It's not your fault Max. I'm not strong enough to protect myself from them and they'll sense me, take me away. I know that ok? But I know you're not using your full power on me to help keep me under. That's why I'm out now..." She raises her eyebrow at me but I just shrug making her chuckle.

"Max why aren't you?"

"I don't want you to forget about me..." I whisper.

Chloe smiles and brings my head down to hers and holds my cheeks in her hands, "I cannot and will not ever forget about you Max. I am always with you and I know you are always with me."

"Forever..."

She smiles brightly at me but then she furrows her brow in thought for a second, "... There's something else... Dad, I can't feel him but I can. It's strange he seems lost and different, like he's struggling to find himself. Where is he?"

I hang my head down to her shoulder feeling guilty and don't know how to say it but Chloe places her hand under my chin and tilts my head back up, "Max what's happened, where's Dad? I don't have any of my memories yet. It's all muddled."

"Some of them found you, more specifically Dracks and a few of his dogs..."

"Fuckin' bitch ass..." Chloe growls and I move back a little to let her sit up, "...I'm gonna rip his balls off. Argh... But no don't tell me I shouldn't know yet. It will be harder to take away. And I haven't got long like this so..."

She abruptly stops talking when I notice her look down at my top. I shift a little and pull my jacket around myself more to try and cover the blood, even though I know she has already seen it.

"You got hurt Max." She states it rather than asks.

I shrug, "Not really. And I'm all healed up..."

"Max. I can feel you were hurt, even if you've healed now. And you're tired because you haven't fed properly. I can see and feel the pain in you and you are not looking after yourself. Why? You promised me you always would."

"Chloe I'm fine, really. It's just a little hard at the moment..." She gives me a stern look so I sigh, "...Ok fine, I'm not. It's just to always see you from a distance, to only look in and never be next to you anymore. It's years every time now until I get to be with you again. It hurts... I miss being with you Chloe..." I whisper at the end.

She pulls me to her, wraps her arms around me and speaks into my ear, "I know and I miss being with you too Max, so much. I see you in my dreams, your beautiful face, with those twenty six pretty little freckles, to those loving blue eyes that know all of me, every inch of me..." I can feel Chloe's warm breath against my ear and hear her heartbeat begin to race as she uses her seductively hypnotic words to try and sate me, "...And your sweet honeyed laugh that falls from your soft red lips that I miss so much. And I feel so happy Max, so at peace because we're together. But then when I wake up I've lost you and can never find you again no matter how hard I try. And I'm always searching for you. That intoxicating light and love you give me to fill the black void of nothing that's within me."

She pulls back and rests her forehead to mine, her wanting blue eyes gazing, piercing like a fire into mine "It will be over soon my love and we can be together again like our years and lives before... How it, it always... has... b-been... Hmm..."

"Chlo, are you alright?"

"I, sorry... I'm losing my control hmm... slipping back. You ne-need to be str... strong. Don't hold your, your power... Mmm back fro-from me ple... I, I lo-love love you Max... See you... you soon..."

"Please don't leave me Chlo. I need you. Please..."

Chloe's eyes close making me slump back from her knowing that she has gone. I hate this, I want to slaughter every last one of them and make them hurt. But there's never enough time for us to find them... It's so unfair. Why can't they just leave us alone, leave Chloe alone. She hasn't done anything wrong and just wants to live her life like anybody else does. We have tried so many different ways to hide from them and we can't stay together in her early years, to many people deceive and betray us, they would always find her quicker when she's not subdued. So this is the only way we have found that can keep her safe and hide her true nature from them while she doesn't have her power properly or anyway to control herself and can grow into her own se...

"Erm, hello... Wh-who are you?"

I jump suddenly from my thoughts at Chloe's voice. I look up at her and I can see the confusion on her face. But she doesn't seem to be scared or anything. Her heart is normal, I can hear it, I think to myself as she scans over my face, then looks into my eyes with a slight smile.

"Do I know you... I do know you, don't I? Hmm I don't know... My head hurts and feels fuzzy..."

She raises her hand towards my face and runs her fingers along the side of it, "I know your face..." Then looks confused as to what she is saying and doing.

I take her hand in mine, "I, yeah, I mean no. It's um, complicated."

She pulls her hand away with a huff and crosses her arms, "You sound like my Mom and Dad. 'It's complicated'..." She air quotes sarcastically.

I can't help laughing at that and she lets out a chuckle, "Well they must be very intelligent and funny people then." I joke.

She rolls her eyes at me but does have a small smile, "Dork!"

"Yeah I kinda am."

We share a laugh as I hear Joyce on the landing up stairs and I can hear her sniffle which makes me sad to hear. She always tries to hide her emotions from everyone and remain strong.

I stand up and go to move when Chloe grabs my hand, "Wait..." I turn back to her and see her blushing a little as she looks down at our hands and quickly drops mine.

I have to hold back a grin at that and as she stutters embarrassed, "S-sorry. I um... Whe, where are you going?"

"I need to speak to your Mom for a minute."

She looks down for a second before asking quietly, "... Ok... Are you coming back Max?" Then she knits her eyebrows together confused, maybe to why she asked that and how she knows my name, I think.

"Yeah I will. But I have to leave soon after."

"Why?" She blurts out and then frowns at herself it seems, which is kinda funny.

"Places, people and things to do I'm afraid." I try to joke but it just comes out sad.

"... Oh..."

I place my hand on her shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute."

I give her a smile as she nods with a sad smile back and I leave to speak to Joyce. I make my way up the stairs and see her closing up a suitcase.

"Hey Joyce."

"Oh Max. You scared me..." She startles a little with her hand to her chest, "...I never could hear you approaching, even when you were little you were able to evade both mine and Bill's detection, even your parents would struggle to hear you. But never Chloe though. You two immediately just had this connection together, even as babies you would calm and soothe each other just by being near one another. That only got stronger as the years and her lives passed. You are both never happier than when you are together and you were never apart no matter what... Ahh, but those were slightly easier times and had less of this..." She gestures to all the bags then shakes her head with a sigh, "...But anyway onto the next... Is Chloe alright? Does she remember anything from before or was it not clear to her like usual?"

I shake my head, "No she didn't remember when she came back. But she could sense something about William being lost and not himself."

"Well at least that is a little bit of good that he is still inside there. I can't seem to feel him properly yet but there is something of him. I don't have the power my baby does. They have to with me but she senses them anywhere and heals like her Dad does..."

"I'll find him in there Joyce and bring him back. I promise I will."

"I know Max, I know you will."

"Chloe has regressed back again with her help and my influence from before has taken hold again but it's not fully done yet. She held on for longer this time but her suppressed self still has recognition of me a little I think."

"I think she always does and with it getting closer to her age day it's only going to get stronger... And that means it will only get a lot harder for you Max."

"I know but I don't care. I'll never stop or give up because it gets a little hard..."

Joyce chuckles, "Yes Max I know you won't. You're as stubborn as Chloe is and that's quite a feat to reach..." I smile a little at that, "...There's more of them now isn't there? They seem to find us quicker than before."

I nod sadly, "Yeah there are many more in foot soldiers now. They seem to be getting smarter and stronger... It's just... I know I need more help than what I have, there's so few of us. But I just really don't know who I can trust anymore. I know I will end them though, I can promise you that... But lets not worry about that now. We still have time and we have to get you moving, out of Poland and settled in your new place right now and your car is out front so..."

Joyce smiles to me as she stands up, "Say no more Max. I'm all packed up. What does Chloe know? I never asked what you told her."

I suddenly hear another heartbeat, specifically Chloe's and I almost want to laugh as I say quietly to Joyce, "We have an extra set of ears joining the conversation."

Joyce chuckles and then calls out, "Melissa Rose Wallace. I have told you about eaves dropping on other people's conversations."

"OH CRAP!" Chloe shrieks and quickly scurries away.

Joyce and I both share a laugh at that, "She can never help herself and has to know everything that is going on. She's like an old curtain twitcher... But anyway. Where were we... Oh yes what did you tell her before you brought her back home to make her believe about the situation?"

"She knows you're moving to the states, Oregon to be specific. You'll be living in a small town called Arcadia Bay. It seems like a pleasant enough town for somewhere out of the way. Not a huge population but just enough to blend in. The people that needed to be under my influence were dealt with a while ago and I have a couple of people there in place and already watching in case we needed to move. So it's all set and waiting for you."

"Thank you Max and that will all be in the information you have laid out for me no doubt. As you always do for us.. But I know what you are avoiding to say about William. So I take it you haven't told her that part yet have you?"

I bite my bottom lip and avert my eyes for a moment then shake my head, "... No I haven't, not yet. She thinks he is at the shop getting some stuff for the journey. I didn't know what to say to her. It's hard enough making up all the other lies but to try and come up with a lie about her Dad being dead. I hate seeing the look she gets when I lie normally because I'm sure she can still feel it like shes not quite under at first... I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry."

"Max don't apologize. You have and do so much, so don't. This isn't just yours to bare. So give me a moment and I'll think of something for you to say. At least it won't have to be all you ok?"

I nod, "I, sure... Thank you Joyce."

"Now come help me take these to the car."

"It's ok Joyce I'll do it."

"Max I may be a thousand years old but I am certainly still capable of carrying some heavy luggage." She says with a smirk.

I snicker and cheekily retort, "Of course Joyce. You are still very spritely for a woman of your age."

She shakes her head with amusement, "I could say the same about you Max. Being that you are only a couple of hundred years younger than myself..." I chuckle at that.

"Ah but you don't look a day over thirty Joyce."

"You have your Fathers smart mouth and your Mothers youth Max. You could pass for a teenager..." I snicker as she shakes her head, "...Now grab the cases you little blood sucker..." She teases making us both laugh and we start to make our way down the stairs.

As we make our way to the front door I hear Chloe start to walk towards us but then I hear Joyce let out a chuckle as she says, "You are the most inquisitive girl I have ever known child of mine. You should get anything you want to take with you together because we are leaving shortly."

When I look at Chloe she has wide eyes as she stares at me, "H-how are, are you holding all those?" She points at me still with huge eyes.

"Well I erm, I work out a lot." I lamely lie as I stand here holding four suitcases and a dufflebag.

"What?!"

"Ya know weights. I'm just pure muscle under here."

"But you're so tiny..." Chloe says in disbelief and I hear Joyce snort a laugh making me look to her with a frown.

"Hey I'm not that small!" I grumble a little.

"But you are. You're smaller than me."

Joyce shakes her head with a laugh, "I'll take these to the car."

"I am not that much smaller than you. It's literally a couple of inches..."

Chloe snorts, "Ha, a couple of foot more like."

"It's so not. And anyway it's not all about height. I am much stronger and faster than you."

Chloe scoffs, "Only someone so small would say that. And I could so beat you..."

"Oh you wanna go now hard nut?!" I cut in.

"Oh please my pinky has more strength in it than all of you combined. And for every one step I take, you would have to take like fifty. It just wouldn't be fair on you." She waves me off with a smirk.

I narrow my eyes at her a little but I'm trying not to smile as I tease, "Turning down a challenge are we? And here I thought the almighty Melissa Rose would never back down. Hmm I always knew you were full of it."

She gapes at me for a moment then scowls, "Fine have it your way. I'll just have to kick your butt now. But don't say I didn't warn you mini Max."

She suddenly charges towards me with her arms out. But I drop the cases and just use my speed to bolt out of the way and behind her. I snicker as she stumbles a little when she closes her arms to try and grab me but just grabs thin air instead.

She swings her head about confused then turns all the way around and looks at me with the widest, disbelieving eyes,"W-what, how... You..."

I grin smugly at her, "I warned you I was faster. Care to test your might next?! Oh great and powerful Flower."

Chloe narrows her eyes at me, "You are so going down you little..."

"Right you two..." Joyce comes in and interupts us, "...Take those cases out to the car. You can play another time."

"But Mooom..."

"Melissa now!"

I snicker at Chloe's huffing, well until Joyce looks to me and says, "Max..."

"Sorry Joyce."

She smirks at me and heads into the back room. I go to the cases as does Chloe and she grumbles, "I could still kick your butt. You're lucky Mom came back to save you."

"Uh huh. I'm sure you could Petal." I tease.

She gives me a scowl and goes to pick up a suitcase but lets out a grunt and drops it back down. I can't help laughing at her, "You need a hand there Hercules?"

"Oh you are so full of it. Like you can do it Thumberlina."

I smirk at her as I go to it and put my little finger under the handle and lift it up effortlessly. Chloe gapes at me as she lets out a breathy, "Wow..." But then shakes her head, "...Whatever, showoff... I can do it. I just don't want to."

"Hahaha... You are so cute. I really do love you." I blurt out. Shit Max you really need to think before you speak sometimes.

"What did you say?" Chloe screeches.

I glance at her and see her blushing with wide eyes. I quickly pick up the rest of the cases and hastily say, "I erm, well... I just meant you're cool is all." I then hurry out the door.

You are such an idiot Max. Use your brain for fuck sake. I think I need to eat I'm feeling all over the place right now...

While I put everything in the car and continue to scold myself I hear Joyce start to approach. I shut the boot as she says, "You ok Max? You seem on edge, frustrated and I can sense an unease in you."

She puts some stuff on the backseat as I turn to her, "Yeah I'm fine Joyce. Just getting hungry..." She raises her eyebrow at me with a skeptical look obviously knowing that I'm lying, "...Sorry. I mean I am hungry and I'm feeling a little tired. But there's just a lot to deal with and going on at the moment. I feel like I'm slipping and I know we have all got Damocles's sword hanging over us, but it just seems to be so close to me at the moment and one misplaced step and all will be lost forever..."

"I know what you mean Max. This is not what I was expecting today and to not have Bill here helping. It's a lot to take in. I'm going to miss him immensely. I just wish I could see him before we leave but I know we can't and time is against us... And maybe it isn't a good idea to see him right now if it's not him."

"I'm so sorry Joyce. Here I am feeling sorry for myself and brooding in selfpity. And you are the one who has lost her home and her husband and is once again being uprooted to somewhere else entirely. Sorry I didn't think..."

She places her hand on my shoulder, "Max. I did not mean it like that. You have every right to feel how you're feeling and I know there is so much you hold back from me and never allow me to see. You carry the weight of everything and do it basically on your own. So do not ever apologize for being down about things and not able to cope with everything that is being thrown at you. You are incredible Max and the strongest and most lovingly loyal person I have known. Do not doubt that ever ok."

Joyce pulls me into a hug as I feel a tear fall, "I just want them to stop, why won't they stop and leave us all alone... Leave Chloe alone..."

Joyce rubs my back, "We will stop them Max. We'll find a way and make everything right."

I go to say something but look over at Chloe as she stands in the front doorway. I pull back and wipe my eyes, "You should um, get ready to move. We have already spent to much time here than we were really supposed to. And I still have to... lie to Chloe."

I see Joyce wipe her eye, "Yes you're right Max..."

"Mom. What's the matter?" Chloe calls out.

"Nothing honey. Just go back in and get your things together. I'll be with you in a minute ok..."

I see Chloe look between us a few times then walks back inside and Joyce turns back to me, "I have thought about it, about what to tell Chloe... And I think we should tell her that Bill, her Dad passed away in his sleep from an aneurysm when she was ten. It seems more kind I suppose and gave her time to move forward a little... What do you think Max?"

I think for a moment then nod, "Yeah ok Joyce at least there wouldn't have been any pain I guess..."

I take a moment then say, "I'll bring her out after."

"Sure Max. I'll pack the last bits up and wait in the car. We're just lucky we only have essentials out and stuff already packed... Just remember it's not your fault ok. And it's not forever." I nod slowly as I turn away and make my way into the house.

As I get inside I can hear Chloe quietly crying and it makes me hurt hearing it. I walk through the lounge and I can see her sitting on the patio outside.

I carefully open the backdoor and make my way over to her. I slowly sit down next to her and she sniffles and quickly wipes her eyes. I go to say something but she immediately lurches forward and wraps her arms around me.

I wrap my arms around her as I ask, "Hey. What's the matter?"

"I don, don't know... I'm sad an-and confused and I can feel you and Mom are hurting, but I don't understand why or how I know that and it's hurting me... And I, I'm scared..."

I wait for her to continue but she doesn't so I ask, "What are you scared of?"

I can hear her breathing faster and her heart rate has increased. She pulls her head back and looks between my eyes a couple of times then I notice a tear fall down her cheek.

She looks down and says quietly, "I'm scared I'm not going to see you again and it hurts... But I don't know why I feel like this." She looks back up into my eyes as more tears begin to fall.

It is physically hurting to see her like this, it always does every time I have to take her memories and change them with something else. She gets so confused but she never knows why. I know it's still Chloe who I'm talking to right now, she just doesn't have her memories and keeps that part of herself locked away with my help so they can't find her. And it makes it so much harder knowing this is really my Chloe suffering in front of me, but I can't do anything or give her what she needs right now to make her feel better.

I carefully wipe her tears away, "You will see me again. I'm always with you Mel. But I have to go away for a while."

"But I feel like I keep losing you."

"I know, but I'm never faraway and I promise we'll see each other again."

"It's like something deep inside me is telling me that I'm yours and you're mine, that we're meant to be and I'm not supposed to let you go. Why Max? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry and I know how hard this must be on you, never able to find what it is you're looking for. To have it right in front of you but it's always just out of reach."

"But it's not when I look at you. I don't feel lost or alone anymore and I'm not afraid."

I place my forehead to hers and try to keep myself under control as I watch Chloe lose hers, "I need you to be, be strong. You have to keep it together and know I am always with you no matter what... I love you Chloe..." I know I'm going to start crying any second and I feel I'm unraveling every second I put this off so I need to do it now.

I quickly move to her neck and sink my teeth in a little and feel her skin pierce as she whimpers and grips my jacket. I take some of her blood, the sweetest tasting blood I have ever had, but I take more than I have been. Because she is stronger now and fights it. She was also right when she said before I haven't been using my full power on her.

I pull back from her and stare into her eyes, "Look deep into me Chloe Price. Trust in everything I am. Give me control of you, all of you. Let me have what you are and give yourself to me..."

"I am anything for you. All I am is yours..."

I bring my wrist to my mouth and slit along my skin and bring it to Chloe's mouth, "Drink of me and taste of my life..." I start saying as she begins to suck the blood seeping from my wrist.

I feel my tears start to fall but not from any pain. But from having to do this to the first and only person I've ever been in love with. The only one who makes me feel alive, like a real human and treated me with all the love and care she has within her. And I have to keep doing this to her, but it's the only thing we can do to keep them away from her longer, before she has developed into herself fully...

I pull my wrist away from Chloe and look into her eyes, "Your name is Taylor Anne Carter. You were born in Salem Massachusetts and lived there for six years with your Mom and Dad before moving to Winchester in England for your Dad's work in architectural design in history. You lived there peacefully together for four years before..." I have to take a moment to calm myself then continue, "...Before your Dad Andrew died in his sleep from a brain aneurysm..." Chloe's eyes start to well up while I am saying this to her with what looks like pain so I place my hand on her cheek, "...He didn't suffer, it was peaceful. He was so happy, full of life and a well loved man by his friends and most importantly by his family. His wife Jennifer and his, his beautiful daughter Taylor..." I feel her lean into my hand as I stroke my thumb over her cheek, "...At the age of sixteen you and your Mom have decided to start anew and are moving back to America, to the state of Oregon and the small town of Arcadia Bay... You need to sleep now and when you hear your Mom tell you to wake you will be on your way to starting your new life there. Listen to her and what she tells you about your life and know that you are loved so so much..."

Chloe nods slowly, "Listen to Mom. Yes." She then closes her eyes and falls against me. I sit here and hold her for a moment just so I can get to feel her one last time, before I have to let her go off without me. Until I can make my way to her and watch over her again.

I quietly cry into her, "I know you're somewhere deep inside there my beautiful golden haired angel... I miss you being with me... I'll never give up trying but I just don't know if I'm strong enough, It's so hard without you... I love you so much Chloe, so much... I'll see you soon..."

I hold her for a little longer but I know we have to leave, we've stayed to long as it is. So I carefully pick her up and make my way back to the car out front.

Joyce gets out of the car when we approach and comes around to open the passenger door. I carefully place Chloe down on the seat and pull the seat belt round her and plug it in.

I stroke through her hair a little then hold her cheek and she lets out a little sigh with a small smile. I kiss her forehead and then say quietly, "I'll be with you again soon... I love you..."

I close the door and turn to Joyce, "She's been told everything. Her name, where she used to live and going to now and... about Will... She will listen to you and what you decide to tell her about her life, so you can fill in the blanks..."

Joyce pulls me in for a hug, "Thank you Max. It's going to be alright honey. You'll see her soon..."

I pull out of the hug and nod, "Yeah I know. But um, you should get going now. The plane is at the airfield and that will take you to your next destination, the states... Everything you need to know is in the paperwork. So yeah..." I trail off with a shrug.

"Max..." Joyce says with a slight quiver and reaches out for me.

But I shake my head and take a step back, "No I'm fine. Please you need to go now. I'll see you soon Joyce..."

She lets out a heavy sigh, "Ok. I love you Max, we love you."

I bite my lip and look to Chloe as Joyce gets in the car. I have to turn away from her and just take off down the lane the open fields and towards my manor and William...

*****

I have arrived back home after leaving Chloe and Joyce behind. I stopped along the way to hunt myself some much needed nourishment in the form of a couple of deer and it has quenched my hunger a little for now...

As I make my way down to the cells in the cellar I can already hear the growling anger from William and Olivia trying to calm him to no avail. It makes me feel so much hate and shame for myself to hear him like that because I'm the one that has made him that way. He was the kindest, caring and loving man you could have met and now to hear him like a snarling beast makes me feel sick.

"I'm going to enjoy your screams when I rip your black soulless heart out and bleed you dry. You worthless whore!!! Now release me!!"

"William you need to calm yourself. Remember what you are, who you are. You've got your fam..."

I hear him growl loudly interrupting her, "ARGH... DO NOT PRESUME TO KNOW ME MAGGOT! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WATCH AS I SMASH YOUR SLUT FROM YOUR SO CALLED GOD'S SKULL TO DUST AND TEAR THE FLESH FROM HER BONES!!!"

"WILLIAM PRICE! THIS IS NOT YOU. DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU DOWN!!" I growl as I come to a stop in front of his cell.

I turn to Olivia, "Thank you Olivia. Leave us now."

"Of course Mistress." She bows slightly and makes her way out.

He whips his head to me with hisses and growls as he lurches forward but his chains hold him back, "MAXINE... you done this to me! How could you do this?! Turn me into this disgusting, fowl piece of dead flesh and chain me like an animal."

"I done it so you could be with your family William. Do you remember your family?"

He pauses for a moment then spits out, "I remember two worthless beings who meant nothing to me. Two pitiful excuses that bare my name, who I am going to enjoy tasting when I get out of here. Mmm especially Chloe, the power she holds will be mine to use as I wish. Do you remember Chloe Maxine? The girl you fail time and time again. The girl who you have to watch die over and over because you can't find the source and are weak!! You have brought nothing but ruin, pain and death to her life..."

I feel tears well in my eyes as I'm listening to his most hateful words and the almost insane laughing he does as he drools and spits down himself. This is not William Price the most kindhearted and calmly spoken man, that could warm even the coldest of souls with his love. This is an abomination, the monster I was fearing would take hold.

I rip the cell door from it's hinges and fling it to the side, "KNEEL!!!" I boom.

He drops to his knees as he groans trying to fight my command but can't, "ARGH... you have no power over me! You're useless just like your pathetic parents were. The King and Queen of the underworld. Torn from their throne as they writhed in pain and agony, skin melting in the flames. Then left in the wake of failure to be feasted upon by the maggots and worms to gorge on their rotten stinking dead flesh hahahahaaarghech..."

I lose myself and can't hold my anger in check. I grab him round the throat and slam him into the wall making him whimper and splutter and stare into his blood red crazed eyes.

"MY PARENTS, MY WHOLE HOUSE AND BLOODLINE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU!!! YOUR FAMILY IS ALIVE BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT!!!"

I can feel the life starting to leave his body as my grip tightens more around his throat and the red mist wants to take over until he wheezes out, "M-Max... UGH... Ch-Chlo, Chloe... kill m-me..."

I feel the blood rage ease slightly with that and loosen my grip on him and chuck him against the opposite wall. I smash my fist into the wall and take a moment before I turn and start to leave the cell.

But not before I state uneasily, "You will remember yourself again William. Fight to be with your wife and child. Or chained in a cell is where your mind and body will rot until the end of days."

I start to walk away as he starts to shout, "Max don't leave me here to die! Max... KILL ME OR SET ME FREE!?! MAX... KILL ME OR SET ME FREE... MAXINE!!!"

I close the cellar door behind me and slide down it to the floor still hearing him shout out to me. I bring my knees up to my chest, wrap my arms around them and just sob into them, feeling so alone, like my whole world is falling apart around me...


	3. Darkness Inside

“Come on Max it’s time to hunt.” I get shaken awake by the enthusiastic and excited sound of Steph.

With a slight growl I swat her hand away and lift my head from my desk where I had fallen asleep.

I look to her and her grinning face with narrowed eyes, “No, go away! I’m tired.”

She pulls something off that was stuck to my cheek before grabbing my arm and tugging me up, “Come on Come I’m sooo hungry. We haven’t been on a hunt together in forever.”

“We went on one together last week.” I retort trying for annoyed but she is kind of hard to stay like that at because she is a ball of energy when she’s excited.

I met Steph, well Chloe and I saved her about a hundred years ago now. She was being held captive by this pack of werewolves. This was a particularly nasty group who would hunt down and kidnap their unsuspecting victims to keep bound up and torture to their hearts content. Luckily Steph hadn’t been held by them for too long so she hadn’t had to endure their brutality too much but they had already infected her.

When Chloe and I found her - after hunting down, destroying and ripping apart the pack that is, Steph was chained to a wall by her wrists and was in the process of changing form. She was snarling and growling in pain as her body started to contort and change form for the first time. But my beautiful Chloe was able to soothe her, help ease her suffering to make it easier for her to transform. As soon as she had changed she charged for us ready for blood but again Chloe was able to cast a spell over her to calm the animal inside.

We taught her how to keep her beast under control and her anger in check. It took a while to not just change form at random and attack. But eventually she learnt how to master the animal inside her and we have been friends ever since.

I shake my head with amusement as she eagerly drags me along not that I’m really putting up much resistance.

“Ok pup lets go hunt some food.”

She looks back to me with her wolfish grin, “Yeah yeah...”

“Ugh, watch it Steph. You could have been turned into a rather ugly puddle of goo!” Kate grumbles as she was barged passed by Steph.

“Hi Kate. By Kate…” I shout as I’m dragged past her and out the door hearing her laugh.

Steph drops my arm and excitedly says, “Race ya!” And changes into her wolf form and starts to bound forward with an eager pace and a happy howl.

I chuckle and shout, “Oh the hunt is on!” As I charge after her.

*****

We are racing through the forests of Arcadia and it’s actually nice to just let loose and take my mind off of things.

Steph does go off for a day or two or sometimes a week when she is wolfing out as she likes to say and goes for long hunts when I can’t join her.

We’ve been here for a couple of years now and for once things are going ok. There have been no attacks or inklings as of yet to anyone knowing we are here.

I have spent most of my time watching out for and looking after Chloe. My beautiful strawberry blonde, well she has gone to her blue hair now but whatever she is still my goddess. She does tend to do that the changing her hair color as she gets older. I don’t even think there is a color she hasn’t been or hairstyle she hasn’t sported but she does always seem to prefer going to this electric blue color. I don’t mind though I think it really suits her and no matter what she does she will always be Chloe to me. And when this starts happening I know it won’t be long until she comes back to me and we can be together again.

I have visited well watched her grow from a distance and I may have spoken to her. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help myself I just miss her so much. Sometimes she has come back as her true self and it’s the most incredible thing to have those precious moments with her. I spend a lot of time with Joyce too keeping an eye out for her and making sure she is ok and maybe because she fusses over me and I really miss having that motherly attention when things get on top of me and everything feels too much. She is like my mom and treats me like her own. I think she is lonely too and I can sense her sadness not having William with her now.

Ah and that brings me to William Price. Now that is still a little hard to think about. The progress was very slow going and I honestly lost faith that I could bring him or anything of him back. Joyce even tried to help at first, she came to see him a couple of times but she couldn’t carry on which I don’t blame her for. He was vile, saying the most disgusting and venomous things to her. I watched her basically fall apart and break seeing her love and life the kindest most caring man turned into this thing she couldn’t even recognize. She told me on her last visit that she could not see him like this the sick and twisted beast feeling nothing of the man she loves left in him. I know what she means I had my doubts at points but I could see tiny little glimpses of the man he once was. They were very rare at first so rare that I nearly killed him a few times and if I didn’t have people like Steph, Kate, Olivia around me and knowing who he was and who I was doing this for I would have gladly ripped his throat out for the things he would say.

But now, today, I see a lot of the man he used to be coming out more and more. Sure, there are days where he reverts back to that snarling insane creature I first created. But they are less now and he seems more at peace inside, calm. I still can’t always fully trust him with people for fear he does something. I don’t know if that’s just me or whether he would do harm to them and I certainly won’t allow him near Chloe yet not until she is back to herself anyway. I have spoken to Joyce and told her of his progress but she is scared I think to see him the way she last did. But I swore I would never give up on trying to bring him back and I won’t. I have to do this I’m the one that caused it after all—

“Oooff... ugh, Jesus!” I get knocked over by Steph pouncing me.

“Max Max come on. What you doing?” She hovers over me nudging my face with her great big muzzle and licking me.

I wrinkle my nose at her hot wolf breath washing over my face and push her head away from me.

“Move your ass, you smell like dead animals!”

She cocks her head to the side with a whimper sound, “But you eat dead things.”

I push up off the ground and dust myself down as I answer, “No, I drink from the living, nice and warm, still pulsing. The dead is nasty and tainted and makes me ill, remember?”

“Whatever I like it alive and wriggling or limp and lifeless. Mmm yum.”

“Now wriggling and squirming about that I can get on board with. I do love to—” I stop talking hearing some rustling in the distance and Steph’s ears are already perked up as she gets into hunt mode.

“Deer over the ridge.” Steph whispers in a growl.

“Yeah lots of them.”

We look to each other knowing exactly what we are going to do because we have hunted together many times.

With a nod I shroud myself from sight and I can already feel the rush starting to build. I love this part, the stalking and corralling my prey. Most people find it cruel and sadistic to play with the victim but when the hunger, the animal within takes over it needs to be fed, sated and satisfied.

As I make my way over the ridge I see a herd of deer grazing and bouncing around thinking they are safe. But as I get closer I can sense they no longer feel this safety. Ears twitching, darting in different directions and they stand tall as their hearts, mmm their hearts race so fast now I can almost taste the blood pumping hard through them.

Nothing will ever beat the sweet sweet decadence of human blood but I try to keep from hunting humans, the bad I’m happy to hunt and I will have them but I won’t take the innocent. My mom and dad always taught me not to take them only the wicked should be slain they would say and Chloe is in the same train of thought. Blood packs do the job to feed but nothing beats hunting your victim and drinking from them feeling the life drain out and into yourself. And it’s so much more powerful than an animal’s blood. Humans give the most incredibly amazing rush for such a sustained period of time too.

“Mmm playtime.” I say to myself and start to move around herding them into position.

They know somethings wrong but they don’t know what they can’t see me but they can sense it like I can sense them.

I notice Steph sneaking on the outskirts and for something so large she really is a magnificent hunter.

I begin to herd them in her direction and even from here I can feel her excitement. Her heart is about ready to pound through her chest as she lays low to the ground before she bounds forward and she’s on them in a matter of seconds with just a few big powerful strides.

She giggles and growls happily as she plays around with her food, knocking them about and teasing them with freedom. She always does this likes to have a game of cat and mouse as she likes to call it.

I myself pick off a couple with a swipe to the legs, snapping the bones in the process to stop them running. I do this so I can have my fill of not just one and they will still be alive when I feed...

*Chloe*

I’ve been sat in the park under a big tree for just over an hour now. I come here to do my homework and to just be alone. I mean I’m always alone it seems, whether at school or at home when moms at work. I don’t mind it though I prefer my own company than to be with others. I never feel like I fit in with anyone else and I also feel like an outsider and so different than them as if I can sense what they feel and think. It’s like they are not what I’m looking for.

While I’m writing in my English book I suddenly jump with a shriek when something hits me on the head.

I look around and see a stick to the side of me. I pick it up wondering where it came from because it doesn’t look like the same as the tree I’m under I know that much.

But with a shrug I chuck it away and carry on with my homework.

It’s not a few seconds before I get hit on the head again. I huff and look above me into the tree but I see nothing then look down and see a few jolly ranchers my favorite candies.

“Ok where the hell did they come from?”

Again, I look around and again there is nothing. So, I go back to my book but I keep an eye and ear out for any movement or noises.

As I get back into my work and basically forgetting what happened I suddenly get hit again.

I slam my book closed and shoot up to my feet, “Ok who the fuck is doing that? Come on show yourself ya chicken shit!”

And I get nothing in reply but when I look down to see what hit me this time I see a white rose again my favorite flower.

“What the hell is going on right now?” I mutter as I bend down to pick it up.

I suddenly get this sense that I’m being watched. I always have this ever since I was little but I don’t feel uneasy I feel almost safe. It’s weird really when I get this feeling it’s as if I know that deep inside me not to fear it, like my whole body is telling me to embrace it.

I look around but I don’t see anyone or hear anything yet I can sense happiness but also this immense sadness. It makes my chest feel heavy with a weight pressing down on it and something deep inside me stirs with pain. It’s a really familiar feeling both from me and whatever it is I’m sensing but I can’t remember I never can.

“I know your there.” I say quietly.

There is silence for a moment before out of nowhere I hear a girl’s voice, “Hi...” It makes me jump and I turn around to face her, a girl who looks around the same age as me.

She smiles a little unsure as she apologizes, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m not scared.” I reply instantly and watch her smile a little amused at me now.

We stand in a silence for a few moments after. And as we do I look at her curiously because she seems familiar to me, like I know her face from somewhere but I don’t know where. It makes me feel really calm, it’s something that I can never reach but as I continue to look at her it becomes stronger and I feel whole like I’ve found what I have been searching for for so long.

I clear my throat as I take a hesitant step forward, “Do I know you?”

She doesn’t answer just smiles sadly at me. But somethings telling me I do so I say, “I do know you, don’t I...” And I step closer to her, “Your face it’s familiar to me but I don’t know why.”

“You will.” Is all she replies in this quiet almost painful tone.

I stand in front of her and look into her eyes. I can see so much in them and feel so many emotions rushing through me but they don’t feel like just mine I think they are hers too.

I raise my hand to reach out to her but I watch her take a slight step back from me and cross her arms as if for protection. I frown at this, feeling hurt by it and also a little angry but I don’t know why that is.

So, I ask instead, “Why are you sad?”

She gives me that smile again before she looks away and replies with hurt, “I miss my partner.” And then she looks back to me.

“Oh...” I is all that comes out and I look down in thought.

I return my gaze back to her with a careful smile, “Where is she?” Why did I say she?

“She’s close.”

“Why don’t you go to her?”

“Because she’s lost and it’s not time yet.”

I look at her curiously wondering what that means but I don’t question it I just say, “I can help you find her if you want?”

“You can’t—"

“Why?” I cut in.

“Because it’s not safe yet.”

Again, I don’t like this answer but I don’t know why it troubles me so.

I can’t help raising my hand once more feeling this overwhelming urge to touch her, hold her tight in my arms. But why she is a total stranger isn’t she? I don’t know, it feels like she isn’t though.

She doesn’t step back from me this time but I can feel this urgency in her to run away from me.

I place my hand on her cheek and watch as she closes her eyes. She feels cold to the touch but it’s familiar and makes my heart burst with this almost euphoric happiness. I have never felt it’s like before.

“I do know you. How?”

She opens her eyes as she takes my hand away from her cheek and let’s go, “I can’t answer that.”

I’m feeling this frustration and an anger build but I can’t seem to stop it, “Yes you can. Why do I feel like you’re what I’ve been looking for? Answer me?”

I can sense panic in her as she says, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come here.” Then she just turns away from me and starts to make a hasty exit.

This really hurts but also makes me feel so angry and I reach my hand forward as I shout, “Hey! Don’t run away from me Maxine!” And I pull my arm back hard.

I see her get pulled backwards and slammed hard against the tree with a loud groan of pain being let out from her and the tree actually cracks from the force.

I look to my hand feeling this surge of power but it feels wrong, dark even with how it courses through me. What the hell is this?

It’s as if I’m looking through someone else’s eyes right now because I cannot seem to stop what I’m doing and it’s really hurting to see this girl in pain by my hand.

And as I move towards her I feel actually sick as she looks at me with so much hurt in her eyes, blood coming from her mouth but I can’t stop myself and clench my fist.

She writhes with pain as I hear the sound of bone snapping but she doesn’t take her eyes off me and chokes out, “Chloe you, you need to control it. Don’t lose yourself, pl-please... I love you.”

I feel this immense guilt but also love surge through and wash over me hearing these words and my hand opens.

The girl drops to the ground on all fours with a hiss of pain and shakes a little.

I stand here in absolute shock staring at her as my insides churn with this overwhelming feeling of hate and disgust for what I done to her.

My lip trembles as she sits up and I see the blood from her mouth but that’s not the worst thing when I look down she has a lot of blood coming through her top.

She lifts her top up with a hiss and I see the cause of the blood. A couple of her rib bones has pierced through her skin.

I fall to my knees as tears fall down my cheeks seeing what I done to her. She looks up to me with a tentative smile, “It’s ok Chlo. I’m fine.”

I shake my head profusely, “No, no it’s not. How could I do that to you? I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, I’m fine I promise. Look.” And I watch as she presses onto the bones and pushes them back in with a growl.

“See, ugh, all better.”

I can’t stop staring at what she just done and watch as her skin slowly starts to knit back together.

She pulls her top back down breaking my gaze from whatever that was. I can’t look to her though after what I done and keep my head down.

Well until she moves closer to me and places her hand under my chin then asks, “Are you ok?”

I close my eyes and shake my head, “No. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. Like something took over me and I couldn’t stop hurting you. I wanted to stop I did but I couldn’t do it. I don’t understand whatever that was I done. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault—”

“But I could have killed you. I felt it, this power and one squeeze one flick of my wrist and you wouldn’t be here.” I interrupt so full of pain and disgust at myself.

“Hey look at me?” She says sternly.

I don’t want to but I can’t not having this overwhelming urge to do what she said. And when I do she is smiling softly at me, “But you didn’t did you? You stopped and I’m all good.”

“I don’t understand what it was, what was happening. The thought of you leaving me felt like my heart had broken.” I sob feeling more tears fall as I hang my head in shame.

I feel the girl put her arms around me and it makes me cry more but it also makes me feel so safe and fulfilled like everything has suddenly come together for me.

I’m clinging to her desperately as she speaks so softly into my ear, “It’s ok. And it wasn’t your fault it was mine. I should have stayed in the background and not revealed myself.”

I shake my head against her, “But it’s the first time I’ve felt so happy and whole. I found what I have been searching for for so long. I know you’ve been watching me I could feel you and it made me feel safe and loved. But when you tried to walk away from me I felt this rage burning inside me and and I couldn’t stop I...” I trail off unable to finish seeing what I done to her and I can still feel the pain in her that I caused.

She strokes my back softly, “Shh it’s going to be alright. I’m fine and so are you. This will be nothing more than a distant hum forever forgotten...” she pulls back and looks into my eyes and hers are this deep reddish black so intense, “You’ll forgot, go back to how you were and remember nothing of this time. Now sleep and when you wake you will go to your mom, to home and tell her to come to M’s she needs her.”

I feel my eyes grow heavy as I watch her face become a blur then darkness takes over...

*****

I stir awake to a voice in my head telling me, “It’s time to wake now.”

“Ugh, what! Did I fall asleep?” And I look around to see I am still at the park.

With a yawn and a groggy head, I gather my stuff then place it in my bag. And as I close it up I notice some jolly ranchers on the ground.

“Where did they come from?” I mutter in confusion but as I pick them up I see a white rose.

“Ok where the hell did that come from?”

I look about before I hesitantly pick it up. As I do I feel myself smiling with a sense of comfort but then I get this feeling of guilt and pain as well. It makes me upset but I don’t know why I’m feeling this way.

But I have this need to keep it like it belongs to me, was given to me but from whom I don’t know.

I shove these things in my bag but careful to not ruin the rose. I then start to make my way home with the sudden need to get there and tell mom to go and see M because she needs her, whatever the hell that means. Who is M? And how do I know to tell mom this? I haven’t spoken to anyone have I? I feel like I’m forgetting something or someone I don’t know, I seem to always do this, have a constant memory block that I can’t break through...

*****

As I’m making my way home I suddenly get this really uneasy feeling of someone or something following me. It’s nothing like the usual feeling I get when I sense this where it’s soothing and comforting to me. This makes me feel scared, my heart race and step up my pace until I’m practically running.

I go around the corner of Alpine Drive but stop dead in my tracks when I see a large group of all these people, well I think they’re people their eyes are glowing with this burning reddish orange color and they are hissing and growling with whispers.

I start backing up as they come towards me and I quickly turn around but I see even more of them.

My eyes are darting around for any escape route I can find but they seem to be everywhere. My heart is painfully pounding in my chest and I can’t seem to breathe.

And all I can hear in these hushed eerie whispers is, “Chloe...” And it’s like they are inside my head.

I close my eyes in fear, head ponding unable to watch whatever is about to happen to me but as I do a name keeps going through my thoughts above all else, Max. It’s soothing and it’s getting louder the more I think of it and the need for her to be here with me to help me. So, I focus everything I have on the name because something is telling me she will come to me...


	4. We always find each other

-Max-

After I told Chloe to wake I made my way home. I can’t stop thinking about what happened before and how distraught she was over what she done. It’s not the first time that has happened where her powers come out unstable and she is unable to control them. It’s as if the dark side of them overpowers her, her emotions and they burst out in this raw uncontrollable fury. I know she can’t help it though and I would never and have never held it against her. She will remember when she is herself again and she’s always so hateful and remorseful after doing it to me and she never forgives herself. But I know it’s not her and she would never hurt me if it was. The demon part of her is what makes her powers unstable.

I try and take my mind off of that and open the front door, “Hello crazy weird people I’m home.”

I hear a loud howl then Steph looks over the banister from upstairs, “MAX!”

Then she disappears from sight and I see her reappear as she starts pounding down the stairs changing into werewolf form as she does.

She pounces at me knocking me back into the wall from the force. I let out a groan as she licks my face, wriggling about and near enough mounting me.

I can’t help chuckling at her excitement and keep pushing her away, “Ok down girl. You know I’m taken and I’m certainly not into that kind of animal fetish thing.”

She lets out a whimper and does her big eyes but does relent as Kate and William come in.

“Hello Max. How was—" Kate starts to say before she looks down at my blood-stained top.

She looks back to me with concern, “What happened to you Max?”

“Oh, nothing just got a little messy with an animal.”

She frowns at my answer not believing me then Steph sniffs me and states, “But it’s yours.”

I shrug, “Yeah it nicked me—" I’m going to continue but I suddenly get this terrified plea from Chloe shoot through me, calling for my help.

“Max what is it?” Kate asks.

“It’s Chloe—"

“Chloe?” William cuts me off and steps forward.

“Yes. I have to go. Steph meet me at Alpine Drive with Kate and make it quick.”

I go to turn away but William grabs my shoulder, “Max let me help? I have too she’s my baby.”

“You’re not ready.”

“I am I can control it.”

I open my mouth to protest but Kate says, “Max you have to let go sometime and you might need the help.”

“Fine. Just don’t make me regret this William. Now come on she needs us.”

I don’t wait for any reply and take off as fast as I can to get to Chloe and hope against all hope I’m not too late and she is alright. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt or worse. I would rather die than be in a world without Chloe here...

*****

As I’m nearing the place Chloe called out with I can sense all these other presences. They smell different, new, something I can’t recognize. But there is one scent I can recognize one I will never not know, Chloe’s. She is panicked, confused and so scared. This sends my rage into overdrive as I round the corner with absolute fury.

I see all these people but they don’t smell human or like me so I know they are not of the same vampirism blood nor of the wolf or witch either.

No time to question this though as they are surrounding Chloe. Enraged I growl, “Get the fuck away from her!!!”

I charge through the group closest to me knocking a few down with the force. I manage to fight my through some more of them and get to Chloe who is cowering on the ground clutching her head and shaking as she mumbles to herself in the center of them.

I’m slightly freaked out by it never seeing her do this before. But I reach out to her, “Chloe. Come on I’m here.”

She shifts her eyes to me and chokes, “Max—" But then she lets out this ear-piercing scream as I get yanked back and smashed across the face with I don’t even know what but Jesus does it hurt.

I shake my head feeling a little dazed by it and see a few of whatever they are moving towards me.

But then I see a fireball of light fly past me and hit one of them before Steph lunges forward and pounces on another using her razor-sharp claws to take some vicious swipes at it.

I don’t waste any more time and just charge at the ones surrounding Chloe. And all I can think is I need to get to her hearing her scared cries for me.

My rage and bloodlust are rising so fast as I use nearly everything I have at my disposal to try and get to her. Ripping bodies and limbs off, swords slicing open flesh but no matter what I do there just seems to be more of them.

I hear William calling for Chloe and he looks over to me with fear in his eyes, “Max what are they?”

“I don’t know.”

“We need to get to her, to my baby.”

“I’m going to try and create an opening and when it happens you need to grab her and go, run fast with Steph and Kate back home.”

“But what about you?”

I snap another one’s neck before I reply, “Do not worry about me. All that matters is Chloe. I will keep them occupied while you get her to safety and you’ll all keep her safe.”

“Max no!” I hear Steph growl.

“Do not argue and do it!”

I immediately close my eyes and begin to change into my true self my full form of my vampiric sovereignty. I let out a roar as I feel the immense ferocity of my power surge through me.

I use my large enhanced physic, strength and unquestionable power in this form to start shredding and draining my victims with a greater ease.

They seem to take more notice of me now like this whereas before they didn’t barely see me. So, I step up my attacks to create the opening I need to allow the others to grab Chloe and make their escape.

And there it is so I shout, “William now!”

I start using a mist blink to move back more, drawing as many of them as I can and strike as many blows I can to keep them occupied. It’s like they are drawn to power maybe I don’t know. Whatever it is it’s working and I see William manage to grab her with Steph’s help fighting some off and Kate shielding what she can from the things sight.

They both begin to move away with Chloe and they look back to me as Steph calls, “Max—"

“Go now!” I growl.

She hangs her head but goes with the others as they start to turn away and runoff into the distance.

I breathe a sigh of relief but it is short lived as my attention is brought back to all of whatever these things are, are now solely focused on me.

“Maxine...” They start to whisper in this really weird voice and it’s like they are in my head gnawing, scratching at it. It’s making it so hard to concentrate, feeling weaker and the pain is indescribable.

But I roar just thinking over and over that Chloe is safe which is all that matters and just use everything I have to take as many down as I can because this feels like a never-ending fight and I know I can’t last forever...

-Chloe-

I slowly open my eyes hearing a voice calling, “Chloe, can you hear me? Chlo baby, please can you—"

“D-dad?”

“Oh, thank god!”

“Dad you’re ok... I thought Ugh—" I end in a groan when I try to sit up.

“Hey careful now.” Dad says as he wraps an arm round me to help sit me up.

I smile and wrap my arms tight around him, “I thought we lost you. But Max said she would bring you back I heard her tell me she would.” And I sob into him a little feeling so relieved he is here and I can sense it’s him in there.

But then I hear a loud bang with a cracking sound and look over to see Steph before she says with so much frustration and anger.

“Great, so if you’re actually Chloe and ok. I’m going because you don’t need me whereas someone else does!”

“Steph what’s the— wait where’s Max? Where is she, why isn’t she here?” I ask with a building sense of dread and try to stand up but stumble feeling really weak.

But dad catches me, “Hey you need to rest—"

“No where’s Max? She is too far away and I’m not strong enough to feel her yet.”

“Saving your ass and losing hers.” Steph grumbles with a growl and she kicks the wall hard making another hole.

“Stephanie Gingrich don’t say that.” Kate comes in and gives Steph a glare.

“Will someone tell me where Max is?” I raise my voice as I start to panic. I can’t remember anything yet.

“Chloe you need to settle yourself down you have only just come back you are too weak.”

I look dad in the eye feeling tears in mine fearing the worst with her never not being here with me, “Dad please tell me where she is?”

He looks over to Kate who in turn looks to Steph, “Come on we will see if I can’t do a locator spell ok?”

She looks at Kate with narrowed eyes, “Or you could just take your stupid spell off the house and let me find her!” But she follows her out of the room.

I look back to dad, “What’s going on? If something has happened to Max I’ll—"

“Ok listen it sounds worse than it is. But something happened to you.”

“Happened to me, what?”

“These things, we don’t know what yet, had surrounded you and you called out for Max. And of course, she came to you as fast as she could. We followed after her and when we finally caught up she was already fighting them and there were so many of them.”

I hang my head feeling my tears falling and my heart constricting not wanting to hear but I need to know.

So, I ask, “What happened?”

“You were not yourself, you were crying in fear, pain and calling for Max. So, she changed—"

“Into her true self?” Dad nods, “But she hates using that because of what it makes her feel and turn into.”

“I know but we couldn’t get to you so she used the last thing she could. And it started working they took notice of her and moved away from you. Max already said to grab you, take you away when she created an opening so we did. She told us to keep you safe, you were all that mattered.”

“And you just left her there alone to fight these things, whatever they are?”

“Chloe, I had to take you away, you know I did.”

“But what about Max she’s all alone and she could, could be...” I can’t say it I won’t ever say that because I won’t allow it I would rather be dead myself.

Dad pulls me into a hug as I cry into him. He rubs my back and says with conviction, “If we know Max and you definitely do we know she will not go down and certainly not without a fight where you are concerned. Nothings managed to beat her so far and I can’t see anything stopping her when it threatens you. She has raised kingdoms to rubble and armies to nothing but ash and dust to keep you safe.”

It makes me smile slightly thinking over the many many times Max has stopped at nothing to get to me or protect me. My tiny little vampress is the most incredibly relentless being I have ever met.

But I still have this churning emptiness inside that I can’t feel her yet. I pull back from dad and say, “I need to find her. I can’t sit here and do nothing. Max will need me I can help her.”

He gives me a smile, “I know you do but you’re not strong enough yet...” I go to protest but he carries on, “I’ll go, I will find her and bring her back. It’s the least I can do for everything she has done for me, for all of us.”

“Dad no it has to be me I’m the—" I abruptly stop talking when I feel that light inside that only one person has ever been able to give me, “Max...”

I quickly get up and run out of the room feeling my head pound harder and dizziness want to take over but I don’t care I need to get to her.

The closer I get to the front door the more I can feel her but she seems really weak, hurt and in pain.

“KATE OPEN THE DOOR! ITS MAX.” I shout out to her.

I see the door shimmer as I pull it open and when I step outside I see Max staggering up the path in her true form.

I run up to her as she falls to her knees and starts changing back to herself. I catch her in my arms, “Max, baby?”

Her eyes barely open but she tries to focus on me as she raises her hand up, “Chl-Chloe... I’m so-sorr...” She doesn’t finish and ends with a hiss and begins to ramble getting weaker as she does, “It’s so loud in here. They won’t stop, it hurts. I can’t get... they’re every- everywhere I can’t...” And then her arm falls limp to the ground.

“No no no. Come on baby...” I begin freaking out feeling her slipping away from me, she’s so weak, “Don’t leave me Max—"

“Chloe, we need to get her inside.” Dad says as he places his hand on my shoulder.

I wrap my arms tight around her and try to pick her up but I struggle not having the strength yet. But dad helps me up and then carry her into the house where we rush her into the room I was in and lay her on the table.

“Chloe can you feel her?” Kate asks standing on the opposite side of me.

I can’t think straight looking over her clothes torn to shreds and her battered body. All the blood from the many deep cuts, the bruises and broken bones she has.

“Chloe?”

I shift my eyes to her and whisper, “Barely.”

“Can you heal any of her wounds? They look different.”

I raise my left hand and place it over one of her deep cuts and try to concentrate on it but I can’t seem to focus my energy. I’ve not been back long enough.

“I can’t do it yet. And they seem to be I don’t know poisoned or as if something is stopping me, like there is someone else in there.”

“It’s ok you will be able too. You are too weak but we need to get blood into her she isn’t healing fast enough.” She says but I can’t seem to register anything properly as I place my forehead to Max’s.

My tears fall thick and fast as I close my eyes and press my lips to hers, “Max please come back to me. I can’t go on without you. Please my love you said forever...”

Dad places his hand on my head, “We will save her Chlo. I promise.”

“I can’t lose her dad, I can’t I—"

“We won’t.”

“Ok William hold her arm out for me please?”

I let them do their thing and just focus my powers and attention on Max, trying to find her in there.

“Damn it!” Kate mutters after a little longer.

“What is it?”

“She isn’t taking it fast enough and what she is doesn’t seem to be strong enough to heal.”

“Take mine—"

“Chloe no! You’re not strong enough for that.” Dad cuts in with a stern but scared tone.

“I can and I can connect with her better if we are joined.”

“Chloe...”

“I’m doing it dad I have to. If she were to...” I shake my head still unable to say it, “I would rather be dead and never come back if that were to happen. So, do it.”

Kate nods, “Alright. Now I can’t stop any pain like Max can do—"

“I don’t care just hurry I need to get in there.” I cut her off not caring about any of that.

I climb on the table next to Max and wrap my arm around her with my head laying to the crook of her neck.

Kate takes my arm and pushes something into my wrist. I barely register it though being too focused on Max and trying to concentrate my mind on finding her.

“I love you baby. I’m going to bring you back to me.”

I kiss her neck and close my eyes as I start to feel the pull as I focus all of myself to get into Max’s mind to find and soothe her...

When I open my eyes I almost think I haven’t because it’s near complete darkness here. But as I look about I can just about make out the faintest light, like tiny little lightning strikes in the distance.

I start to head for it and as I do I suddenly hear a faint sound of crying. I try to focus on it and call, “Max?” And look about to find the source but there is just nothing and it feels so wrong in here nothing like it usually is.

“Who’s there?” I ask with a jump when I hear scurrying and feel this rush of air brush past me.

“Chloe...” I hear these voices whisper my name but it’s not Max I don’t know who they are.

“Maxine’s ours now...”

I suddenly feel something grab my arm and whirl me around. Whatever it is let’s out this deafening shriek making me cringe in on myself and its face starts to materialize. When it does I see Max but she isn’t doing anything or moving and her eyes are black.

“Max?” I ask starting to freak out a little and hesitantly raise my hand to her cheek.

As soon as I touch her she starts laughing in this hauntingly eerie sound and her skin starts to melt off.

I try to pull my hand away but it’s like something is holding me in place and then flames start to engulf her.

“You done this to me Chloe...” She hisses and then turns to ash.

I recoil backwards in pain and hurt hearing those words. It’s one of my biggest fears that I will be the cause of her death.

Feeling a tear fall and my heart almost at breaking point I try to get a hold of myself and keep saying this isn’t real over and over.

“M-Max I need you. Where are, are you?” I choke out in a sob.

I can hear the crying again louder this time but from behind me. When I turn around I’m suddenly not in the dark anymore I am in a building. I look about and it seems really familiar her and then I realize why. It’s the place Max and I grew up in, her parents castle in their domain in the outer realms. But it looks weird like the walls are all wonky and misshapen and they seem like they are bleeding—

I suddenly hear some giggling then, “Come catch me if you can Chloe.” And its Max’s voice when she was younger and I swing around to see if anyone is there. 

Then I hear myself, “Hey Max that’s cheating! If you cheat then I’m cheating.”

I’m trying to find where the voices are coming from but it’s echoing and bouncing off the walls. But then my eyes land on something that has my heart constrict because its Max’s parents chained to their thrones with these creatures feeding off them. 

Suddenly I see Max run up to them and their eyes open as she says, “I’m sorry I need to go. I have to save Chloe.”

Vanessa now speaks, “She’s not worthy of you Maxine.”

Then Ryan talks, “She is not of our blood she’s tainted and impure. You killed us for her.”

My lip trembles hearing those words not knowing if they are true or not. Did Max leave her parents to die for me? Did they really think those things about me? I don’t know what to think anymore apart from the fact Max needs me and I know she loves me I can feel it.

As that thought goes through my mind I notice a corridor but then I see Max walking along it.

“Max!” I shout and start to run after her but no matter how fast I run she still keeps further out of my reach.

“Max please stop, please I…” I try and plead as she goes around a corner and out of sight.

As I get around the corner I’m suddenly outside and the sky is dark but lit up with fire and looks like it is falling apart but I see her Max with her back to me. 

I carefully make my way to her, “Baby come on we need to leave here now.” And I place my hand on her shoulder.

She doesn’t turn to me and when I try to walk in front of her it’s like she is turning away from me so I can’t see her face.

“MAX! Stop it.” I shout in frustration.

She whirls on me at that and I start backing up as she stalks towards me and says with a dry laugh in tone, “Or what Chloe? What will you do to me this time? Another few broken ribs...” She lifts her top and I can see her bones poking out of her skin, “how about the arms or legs. My face or maybe you would love to shove your hand inside me again and want to drain the life from me, take it for your own like last time...” As she lists off these different things her body appears with the wounds and I realize they are what I’ve caused her by my own hand.

I stumble back onto the ground in absolute disgust of myself and what I’ve caused her. I bring my legs up to my chest, bury my head in them and wrap my arms tight not wanting or able to look at what I have done to my love and life.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to hurt you Max. I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t. I’m so sorry...”

As I sob into myself hateful at what I’ve done I feel something, no not something run their hand softly over my hair.

“You have to fight Chloe, I need you. Please don’t give up. I love you.”

I slowly look up and see this almost ghostly image of Max smiling at me. I hold my hand out to her and choke, “Max...” But she is suddenly ripped away from me.

“NO!” I scream and scramble to my feet.

I start to frantically search around this weird place trying to follow the sound of the crying. It seems the closer I get to it the more those things show glimpses of my past at the hurt I’ve caused. But I can feel my anger grow but even more so my determination to find her as I feel my powers becoming stronger.

I’m in the middle of this grassed area and there is a slanted wooden door and the crying is so loud now. I go to place my hand on the handle but I hear Max’s voice a few of them whispering and hissing at me.

“I will never love you demon.”

“You’re nothing to me. You never have been.”

“I wish you would die and stay dead.”

“You have taken everything from me. I have nothing left because of you.”

“You’re my death Chloe. I hate you.”

I can feel myself waver hearing these words my deepest fears of what Max really thinks and that she would be better off without me.

But I start to think of all the things we have been through together over the many many years and the love we have shared with each other. Never having been apart only ever seeing one another.

I take a breath and state, “I may be a demon-witch but Max is my light in the darkness who keeps me whole and alive. And she would never think let alone say those things to me. Max loves me with everything she has as I do her.”

I place my hand on the door handle and turn it, “You have no power here.” And I go through the door.

As soon as I enter the room bursts into light and the first thing I can see is Max naked curled up in the corner on the ground crying into herself.

“Max!” I breathe out so relieved and feel this joy as I rush to her.

I crouch down in front of her and wrap my arms around her.

“I found you baby, I found you.”

“Chloe. I knew, I knew you’d find me.” She chokes and I feel her arms wrap around me shaking as she does.

“I will always find you Max. We’ll always find each other no matter what.”

I pick her up and hold her tight against me. I give her a kiss on the side of her head, “I love you Max.” And I head to the door and go back through it...

I blink open my eyes feeling a little disoriented and woozy. I feel like I was in there forever and I’ve run around the world a few times. But suddenly everything comes rushing back to me.

I quickly sit up and look down at Max with tears falling as I place my hand on her cheek and lean down to press a gentle kiss against her lips.

“Max.”

I watch her eyes slowly start to open before they look into mine and the quietest sounding, “Chloe. It’s you.” Comes out.

I let out a chocked sob hearing this and I smile opened mouthed so happy and just pepper her face all over with kisses and mumble as I do, “Don’t ever do that to me again. Do you hear me? It was horrible in there Max so horrible and I couldn’t find you.”

After a while of this I lift my head and look down at her. She smiles back softly at me, “But you did find me and saved me.” Then she goes to raise her hand but let’s out a small hiss of pain as she does.

I take her hand and place it back by her side before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

When I pull back I smile, “Shh it’s ok I got you Max.” And I start to slowly caress my hand over her body, over all the wounds she has endured.

She does a pleased satisfied hum at my touch as I start to take away all her pain, mend and heal the many cuts and broken bones she has.

“Better?”

She shakes her head, “No. I think you need to carry on.”

I smirk at her, “Is that so?”

“Yeah. I’m still feeling really tender and very much in need of your soothing touch.”

She runs her fingers through my hair as her other hand runs down my chest.

I bite my lip looking down into her eyes, her beautiful loving eyes that are burning with desire for me.

“It’s been so hard seeing you and not getting to be with you. I missed you, everything about you and how you soothe me make me feel alive.”

“I’ve missed you too, so much Max. Feeling your touch and your love for me...” I lean in and capture her lips for a passionate kiss as my fingers trail over every inch of her soft beautiful body.

“I’ve craved to get to be with you again feel how you make me whole and calm the demon inside me.”

I watch her eyes darken with hunger and feeling her need for me as my own desires are coursing through me needing her to sate me.

I move on top of her and with a husky tone tell her, “Show me how much you’ve missed me Max.”

She brings me down to her for a really intense kiss with tongues desperate teeth biting and moans of pleasure each—

“I only stepped away for a moment to feed.” I hear Dad say.

“I heard them talking so I’m...” I hear Steph saying but stops.

We pull back from the kiss and look over to the doorway. I see Kate and dad just staring at us and Steph is leaning against the doorframe with a very pleased grin.

And she’s the first one to speak, “See I told you I could hear them.”

“Yes, but you didn’t say what you heard.” Kate says with a slap to Steph’s arm.

“Haha yeah I thought it would be a treat for you. You know these two love to get freaky with each other.”

Kate groans with embarrassment as dad shakes his head, “Ok I think you two are clearly feeling better but maybe we have more important things to be getting on with.”

“Nothing more important than this right here.” I state as I run my hand down Max’s body.

“Chloe!” Dad says more sternly.

“Ugh, fine...” I huff a little then look down at Max, “We are coming back to this straight after. I need to feel you.”

Max goes to reply but Steph beats her to it, “Yeah and I’ve really missed getting one hell of a freakishly strange show.”

“Right you two out...” dad says to Kate and Steph before pointing at Max and me, “And you two get up and ready. And there will be no more of that or there will be consequences. Now your mom will be coming over very soon. Kate phoned her and explained a little of what happened.” And he then leaves the room but not before giving us a hard stare first.

I scowl at the door and ask, “Is it me or has dad actually gotten a lot sterner since his change?”

Max chuckles and turns my head back to her, “You have no idea. But let’s not worry about that not when we have more important things to do.” And she scratches her nails down my back.

I grin at her and lean in for a kiss well until dad shouts, “CHLOE!”

I slump my head on Max with a growl, “Damn dirty humans always getting in the way of me and my girls sexy love.”

“Haha you are so cute.” She gives me a kiss on the head.

I lift my head up and look down at her. She places her hands on my cheeks just gazing back with her beautiful eyes that I know so well.

“You have no idea how incredible it is to finally have you back with me Chloe.”

“I do know because I feel exactly how you are feeling right now.”

“Oh, and how is it I’m feeling right now?”

“Like you are finally whole again...” I answer and watch her smile grow.

“Mmm and also how much you want me to satisfy that ache deep inside you...” I run my hand down between her legs and can feel her pulsing for me, “And I know I’m the only one that can make you feel this way.”

“Mmm yeah you are. I have never looked at anyone else and I never will.”

“I know you haven’t because I would feel it if you had. And that would make me extremely angry.”

“Are you getting possessive with me Miss Price?”

“Fuck yeah I am and I know how much you love it.”

I capture her lips for a really heated kiss feeling both of our needs for each other. I pull back and lick my lips as I rest my forehead to hers.

“I want to take you so badly Max and you me. It’s been so long since I felt your love.”

She immediately pulls me back into a kiss that we both moan into well until we are interrupted once again.

“CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE NOW!” Dad shouts.

“UGH, I’M COMIN’!” I shout back.

“You better be or I’m coming in there young lady!”

I go to retort but look to Max as she laughs and slides out from under me, “Come on Chlo.”

I slump on my back against the table and cross my arms, “No!”

Max walks over to me and leans down to give me a kiss before she says all seductive and sexy, “If you’re good I’ll do that thing you really like...” And she gives me another kiss.

I can feel my heart beating hard and she obviously notices this because she smirks at me as she presses her fingers into my pussy making me groan and then moan as she runs her tongue up my neck and gives me a nip.

“And after that I’ll show you just how much I missed you and I’m happy you are back with me.”

I jump up from the table, grab her hand and start dragging her out of the room, “We best get this shit over with then because we have many years to make up for.”

She laughs at that and I grin back at her feeling so full, happy and just perfect now we are back together again.

I pause just before we go through the door. “Thank you for saving me and I love you Max.”

She smiles and gives me a kiss, “Don’t ever thank me for that and you save me every time. There is no life without you in it Chloe.” She gives me another kiss before she says, “And I love you too.”

“Mmm yeah now we can face whatever comes because I’ve got my horny little vampress back.”

Max turns back to me with a sexy hot look and kiss before we meet with the others. Yeah nothing is ever going to come between us no matter what it is...


End file.
